


The Unlikely Detective(s)

by Hot_Wheels



Series: Harry's Fifth Year (AU) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christian Holidays, Fluff, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><span class="u">STORY SUMMARY:</span></b> <em>Spear-headed by the surprise discovery of one student--and with help from equally unexpected sources--a Christmas Eve riddle is solved.</em></p>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gryffindor Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** _All characters (except as noted), places and situatioms belong to JK Rowling, WB, Scholastic, etc. No infringements are intended._
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione Granger brings her returning Housemates "up to speed" on the events that transpired during the Christmas holidays. An innocent question from one student triggers a startling realization by another._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _All primary characters, plus all locations, etc. belong to JK Rowling, WB, Scholastic, etc. No infringements are intended._

As the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry settled down before bed--on the Sunday night before Spring Term was to begin--tales were still being told of Christmas surprises, both by the students who’d remained at school over the holidays, and by the students who’d returned on the **_Hogwarts Express_** that day.

The 5th-Year Prefects (all of whom had stayed at school) had been surprised by visits from their parents, and this was one topic of discussion. While most of the Prefects were Purebloods--each having a full set of Magical parents-- _ **Gryffindor's**_ 5th-Year Prefect, Hermione Granger, was the daughter of non-magical parents (“Muggles”), and a special Potion had been developed to allow them to reach and board the train. (Its access was a barrier impenetrable by normal means; one had to literally pass through the solid column that stood between Platform 9 and Platform 10 at the Kings Cross Station in London.)

In the Gryffindor Common Room, the Mugglebor was being grilled by her Housemates. "How'd your parents like it here?” asked Seamus Finnegan. Seamus, a Halfblood, was another 5th-Year who'd gone home over the holidays.

“They _**loved**_ it here!” she replied.

“So...there were no problems with...those three?” a stunned Dean Thomas asked. The Halfblood Reserve Keeper on Gryffindor’s Quidditch Team hadn’t seen Slytherin’s worst Muggle denouncers--Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle--on the train, and had correctly deduced that they hadn’t been able to go home over the holidays.

“Not unless you count the tongues bitten in half, so they wouldn’t say the wrong thing!” quipped Ron Weasley.

After the expected laughter died down, Hermione chastised, “Now, Ronald, **_behave!_** You already know why they were on their best behavior!”

“Yeah...but tell me again: I need a good laugh before bed. Besides, some of the _others_ may not know the latest details!” Ron retorted.

**~~~~~**

Noticing that Lights Out was still several minutes away, the Prefect relented. “Oh, all right. Come on, everyone...gather ‘round,” she said. She began her story with, “You all remember what happened back in September?” Hermione gestured towards Harry Potter as she spoke. At the affirmative murmurs, she continued, “Well, it seems that the ‘mentoring’ that started then was extended until Christmas.”

At this, low whistles and statements of astonishment filled the Common Room. No one (except Harry--he’d been cloaked and hidden in Snape’s closet, and had heard the proclamation--and a few well-chosen confidants) could believe that even he would come down that hard on his **_own_** students...of course, Severus **_had_** been a victim of their pranks.

As Hermione continued, the Gryffindors’ views towards the Potions Master-turned-DADA Professor--which had softened considerably since September--grew into an even healthier respect: Maybe there was hope for Snape after all!

**~~~~~**

“Wow! You mean he was actually gonna _expel_ them, if they'd acted up?!” Dean was in shock.

“Hard to believe, isn’t it?” remarked Harry.

He was greeted by a resounding chorus of, **“Yeah!”**

“Did anyone ever find out what happened with the Firebolts on Christmas Eve?” asked a 1st-Year student, who was looking at the work of 4th-Year student (and budding photographer) Colin Creevey.

No one could answer that question...except for a student who'd remained in a corner of the Common Room, with several others, and who was reading a new book. _“So **that’s** what happened! It **has** to be!”_ the student thought, reading the passage again. _“I’ve gotta see the Headmaster **first thing tomorrow!** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _The identity of the first "detective" will soon be revealed!_


	2. Early Morning Clue?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Neville Longbottom's love of Herbology begins to "bear fruit"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

As the Staff of Hogwarts prepared to enter the Great Hall for breakfast Monday, a student--who had apparently run from his Common Room--approached, lugging a heavy book. “Madam Hooch! Have the Firebolts been sent back to Diagon Alley yet?” he asked Rolanda Hooch, the Flying Instructor, fearful of the answer.

“No, Mr. Longbottom; however, the Headmaster will be doing so after breakfast,” she replied.

“Can’t it wait a _little_ longer?” Neville pleaded. “I think I know what made them act funny on Christmas Eve!”

“Indeed?” replied Albus Dumbledore, who had overheard. “Come in, then, and sit down, Mr. Longbottom.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Dumbledore, Hooch and Neville proceeded to the High Table, with a curious collection of House Heads in tow. Electing to stand between Dumbledore and Madam Hooch, Neville opened his book to the pre-marked page. As they read along with Neville, at the passage indicated, Madam Hooch as well as Herbology Professor-Hufflepuff House Head Pomona Sprout (who'd joined them, at a signal from Dumbledore), gasped aloud, and the Headmaster said, _“Oh, dear! This is **very** serious!”_ The other House Heads, now standing behind the others, wore puzzled looks on their faces; however, no one said anything.

By this time, the remaining Staff--and all of the students--had filed in, and had taken their seats. After receiving whispered instructions from Dumbledore, Neville also took his seat, placing his book beside him. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall was expecting the Headmaster’s nod; upon receiving it, she “clinked” for attention. When all were quiet, Dumbledore announced, _"There will be an emergency Staff Meeting, here in the Great Hall, immediately after breakfast. All classes today will be pushed back one hour, with the exception of Flying classes, which are canceled for today only. Meals will be at their regularly scheduled times.”_

The curious looks at Dumbledore grew wider as the Headmaster continued: _"I am also asking that the Quidditch players **who were here over the Christmas holidays** to please remain in the Great Hall. All will be explained after breakfast,”_ he concluded. Breakfast then began, with a louder buzz than usual at the students’ tables.

**~~~~~**

At the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy remained silent, although the thought, _“What **now?** "_ ran through his head. Before breakfast, he’d been one of three Slytherins who’d been the object of many questions in their Common Room...mostly about how they’d “survived” the “onslaught” of Muggle visitors during the holidays.

Draco’s musings were interrupted by Millicent Bulstrode, who nudged her fellow 5th-Year. _“Do you think Longbottom’s going to try to pin those Hexed Firebolts on you?”_ she hissed, referring to a near-disaster at the Quidditch pitch on Christmas Eve, during which several Firebolts had nearly crashed into each other...most notably Hermione Granger’s broom into Draco’s.

 _“That’d be like him...jealous little near-Squib!” _smirked 7th-Year Slytherin Marcus Flint (who was bordering on becoming a perennial student: he'd failed to meet the school's O. W. L. and N. E. W. T. graduation requirements-- ** _twice_**...although he'd already been told by Snape that this would, in fact, be his last chance--and _still_ refused to accept that Neville possessed **any** Magical talent whatsoever). __

Even though Marcus and Millicent had gone home over the holidays, they’d both heard Snape’s warning to Malfoy (and his cohorts, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe) to be nice to their Muggle visitors--Hermione Granger’s parents--lest they be expelled.

“Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” Draco said, non-commitally, digging into his breakfast. He would've _sincerely_ echoed those thoughts until the recent holiday season; however, being in the presence of the Muggle Grangers had begun to soften his views of non-Purebloods (although he’d only admit to it under the influence of Veritaserum), and he realized he no longer felt comfortable with attitudes like those of Marcus and Millicent.

Draco's new attitude was being secretly nurtured by the entire Hogwarts Staff...especially by his House Head, Professor Snape (as were the attitudes of Gregory and Vincent). Of course, most of those students' Housemates were also, understandably, kept in the dark about the three Slytherins' recent enlightenment (the tight-lipped Gryffindors being the exceptions)...and _**NO ONE**_ dared hint at the truce to the young wizards' parents, especially not to their Death Eater fathers: Crabbe, Sr., Goyle, Sr., and Lucius Malfoy!

**~~~~~**

After breakfast, Dumbledore asked the Quidditch players--again, those who’d stayed at school over Christmas--to rise. Surveying the group, he announced, _“We’ll gather at the Gryffindor table, as they have the largest number. You other students are dismissed.”_

As space became available, Quidditch players from the other three Houses--Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin--sat on one of the benches on one side, at the end of the Gryffindor table; the Gryffindors themselves moved so that all Quidditch players were on the other side of the table...except for Neville Longbottom. He stood, and moved to the head of the table, next to the Headmaster. The Staff Members were seating themselves on the other side of the table, facing the students. “Mr. Longbottom, the floor is yours,” Headmaster Dumbledore said.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” Neville replied, his voice a little shaky. Clearing his throat, he began, “I think most of you know that my best--and favorite--subject here has always been Herbology.” Sprout flushed at the compliment, as Neville gestured toward her. At the murmurs of assent, he continued, “Well, my Gran knows that, too...so, for Christmas, she sent me a new book on plants.” While opening the book, Neville said, “This book tells of a lot of plants that have been recently discovered, or newly-discovered _properties_ of plants that've been around a while.”

The Gryffindor Reserve Chaser then looked up, and saw that everyone--Staff and student--expressed confusion. “Well, anyway, I was reading last night about a tree that resembles the kind Firebolt broomsticks are made from...only this _**other**_ tree has a highly magnetic core!”

Unable to contain himself, Draco interrupted, “...and you’re saying we were sent ‘fake’ Firebolts, made from this second tree?” Whereas, in the past, Draco's tone would have been indignant, today, it was incredulous.

“It looks that way--to different degrees--and at least with _some_ of them," Neville confirmed.

“But how did Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger end up with the ‘Firebolts’ that were, apparently, the _most_ magnetic?” asked DADA Instructor Snape.

Pulling a sheet of parchment from the book, Neville said, “I think I’ve got **_that_** figured out, too....”


	3. Opposites Attract?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Thanks to a Christmas presnt from his "Gran", Augusta Longbottom, Neville Longbottom shares his insight into the mystery of the fake "Firebolts", and why several Quidditch players had "close calls" during a Christmas Eve demonstration for visiting parents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"There had to have been sawdust or splinters from all of those broomsticks, right?” Neville asked. Upon receiving affirmative nods and sounds, he continued, “Well, the way I remember it was, after the Headmaster first lifted the tarp, you...," he pointed at Draco, “...stepped over, and held up the other side, so that the Prefects could get their Firebolts.”

“Right...,” drawled the Slytherin, furrowing his eyebrows in remembrance.

“So...any sawdust or splinters that had clung to the tarp would've gotten on your hand then...and on anyone else’s who touched the tarp!” Murmurs of agreement greeted this statement from Harry Potter.

Neville continued, “Right...and some of you...," he pointed to several of the other students, “...lifted the other edge of the tarp, when you got _your_ broomsticks...”

“...and got the stuff on _their_ hands then!” finished a Hufflepuff Chaser.

“So you’re sayin’ that the magnetic sawdust _drew their hands_ to the fake Firebolts?” asked Rubeus Hagrid.

After Neville confirmed the Care of Magical Creatures Instructor’s statement, Slytherin Prefect Pansy Parkinson asked, “So how did **Draco** end up with a fake Firebolt, if he was holding the tarp?”

Neville grinned when he caught the gleam of realization in Draco’s eyes. “Because, after the Prefects who play Quidditch all had _their_ brooms, the Headmaster took the middle of the tarp, and let **_Draco_** go next,” he answered the Slytherin 5th-Year Prefect, as Dumbledore nodded.

Now looking at Draco, Neville added, “And since you’d held onto the tarp longer than anyone else who'd touched it, it looks like your hand may have been drawn to the fake Firebolt that had the most magnetic material, of those that were left.”

“And Prefect Granger--who went first--got the **most** magnetic, because she was holding the tarp with both hands...and got the most stuff on her hands!” exclaimed Ravenclaw's 5th-Year Prefect.

 _“...while she took forever to pick one out,”_ grumbled Ron Weasley, under his breath...but not quietly enough: Many of the Staff, and all of the students, exploded in laughter, as the Reserve Chaser from Gryffindor spoke. Even Hermione grinned.

 _“So **that’s** why she nearly bumped into me!"_ several students thought...each of them remembering that his or her hand had brushed the tarp, before he or she had chosen a "Firebolt".

**~~~~~**

“Well done, Mr. Longbottom,” Dumbledore announced. “The Staff--especially Madam Hooch, of course--and I will more closely examine all of the ‘Firebolts’ we received from Diagon Alley, before we return them, and see about tracing the source of the fakes. Any more questions?” he asked, looking at those gathered.

At the negative murmurs, the Headmaster said, “Well, then, I suppose this meeting is concluded. You students may return to your Common Rooms, until your first class. Mr. Longbottom, if you’ll be so kind as to loan us your book, I’ll have Professor Sprout return it to you later.”

“I understand, Headmaster,” Neville replied, as he stood to leave. “I hope there’s enough information in there to help you.”

“I’m certain there will be,” Dumbledore replied.

“Rolanda,” he addressed Madam Hooch after the students were gone, “We’ll need the names of the students who had close calls Christmas Eve. Filius, we’ll need to check all of the ‘Firebolts’ individually.” Handing Neville’s book to his DADA and Herbology Instructors, Dumbledore said, “Severus, Pomona...once you’ve read the passage, why don’t you see if there’s a cross-reference, in either of your fields, with any of these properties?”

Severus Snape was already scanning the pages, and had spotted something that rang a bell in his mind. “Of course, Headmaster,” he responded a little absently. Professor Sprout nodded as well.

“Minerva, we’ll need that requisition form to Diagon Alley, as well,” Dumbledore continued his instructions. “Hagrid, the 'Firebolts' are still in my office; please bring them here. The rest of you may leave, to prepare for your classes.”


	4. Heads Up in Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Armed with some vital information from a surprising source, some 5th-Years prepare for a Saturday at Hogsmeade._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Professor McGonagall was addressing a group of 5th-Year students (mostly Gryffindors, but with a few from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin) the following Saturday, just before departing for Hogsmeade. "There's a new gift shop near Honeydukes," she began, "operated by former student Myron Davies...." She then spotted a tentatively-upraised hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy...?"

"Would that, by any chance, be Myron **_Wilton_** Davies, Ma'am?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, it is. Have you met him?"

"No, Ma'am...." Draco looked around him, to make sure there was no one around who would report him to Millicent Bulstrode or Marcus Flint (or worse...to his father, Lucius).

Marcus and Millicent had maintained their anti-Muggleborn campaign, while Draco--and his closest cohorts, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle--had, since Christmas, kept a private truce with fellow, non-Pureblood, students like Prefect (and former enemy) Hermione Granger, and other Muggleborn students...as well as the Halfblood students, including Harry Potter (which would be an unimaginable--even scandalous--thought among the Malfoy family's "social circle").

The Slytherin knew he was taking a big chance, considering the circumstances. He knew he'd face dire consequences at home, if his parents ever learned of their son's "betrayal" of family tradition, by even _socializing with_ \--let alone **_aiding_** \--a non-Pureblood.

Taking a deep breath, Draco continued, with a meaningful look at the Head of Gryffindor House, "...but I've heard _my **father**_ speak quite highly of him."

It was an "open secret", Draco knew, that his father was one of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters...and the 5th-Year student was counting on McGonagall to make the connection between his father and the shopkeeper.

**~~~~~**

McGonagall's sharp intake of breath (Draco heard several around him, as well) told the boy the Transfiguration Professor had, indeed, made the connection. Keeping her voice calm and non-accusatory (for the Staff were all still coming to terms with "The Terrible Trio's" unspoken truce with "The Golden Trio" of Harry, Hermione and Ron...although everyone was enjoying the less-strained atmosphere!), she asked, "What _are_ you able to tell us about him, please, Mr. Malfoy?"

Collecting his thoughts, Draco continued, "Well, I've heard my father say that he'll let anyone into his shop...but, depending on your Magical heritage, he's very selective about to whom he's **_selling_** his wares."

"How so, Mr. Malfoy?"

Knitting his eyebrows, Draco recalled, "Father says Mr. Davies has some sort of 'scanner' at the entrance; he says it glows one color for Purebloods, another for Halfbloods, and a third for...Muggleborns." Draco hoped no one realized what his last word had _almost_ been; he **_really was_** trying not to anger anyone by using the hated term "Mudblood". He then added, "Father says Mr. Davies's merchandise is only sold to Purebloods."

**~~~~~**

Before McGonagall could ask her next question, Ron Weasley spoke up curiously, but without any heat in his tone. "What if a non-Pureblood tries to buy something?"

Looking the Gryffindor in the eye, Draco confessed, "Father says Mr. Davies will tell the customer that it's his last item of that type, and that it's a _'Display Only'_ , and on _'back-order'_."

After the ensuing grumbles had subsided, Halfblood Seamus Finnegan asked, "Did you say Muggleborns and Halfbloods could at least _get in to_ the shop?"

Draco nodded, but then looked at Harry Potter's scar, and wryly confirmed, "Yes...but I think I know _one_ Halfblood who might want to be ready with a Disarming Charm...in case Mr. Davies is in a bad mood." This resulted in tension-breaking laughter from all...and a nod of acknowledgment and appreciaion from Harry Potter.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said after the laughter had died down. "I'm certain our students will shop wisely. I'll also tell Professor Snape that you've earned Slytherin 20 points for sharing this with us." She knew Severus would appreciate Draco's actions even more than the House points.

**~~~~~**

Seeing another upraised hand--and **knowing** the reason for it--she then spoke in an almost-unheard-of amused tone. "Yes, Miss Granger...?"

"...and another 10 points, please, for **_not_** using one of his favorite terms?"

Blushing furiously, Draco said under his breath, _"I was hoping you wouldn't catch that!"_ Amid the laughter, Draco found himself being nudged by Crabbe and Goyle.

Chuckling, McGonagall stepped over to Draco, and put an approving hand on his shoulder. "Oh, I think we **_all_** 'caught' that, Mr. Malfoy. It's very hard to break nasty habits, like wanting to throttle someone for saying something rude...." Here, she looked pointedly at some of her Gryffindors, who looked as if they'd been ready to mob Malfoy a couple of minutes earlier...and who now were guiltily grinning, and ducking **_their_** heads in embarrassment.

**~~~~~**

Minerva realized that the few Slytherins gathered before her were supportive of Draco's new outlook, and that his "inside information" wouldn't come back to haunt him; she'd speak to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs later. She then announced, "Since the rest of you were so considerate in allowing Mr. Malfoy to share this information with us, I'm going to match Miss Granger's 10 points for Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor."

At the ensuing cheers, McGonagall herded everyone onto the bus for Hogsmeade....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Draco's come a **long** way!_


	5. "Time" for Another Detective (or Two)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY: _Some_** _people just **don't** listen to good advice!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

Minerva McGonagall knew that (contrary to popular belief) not all Death Eaters had been Slytherins--one of her own charges, Peter Pettigrew, had found himself led down the wrong road--but she couldn't figure out how the Davies boy, a Ravenclaw, had turned out the same way. She pondered this all the way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. 

Once off the bus, many of the students headed either to _**Honeydukes**_ , for some sweet treats, or to _**Zonko's Joke Shop.**_

A few of the students (mostly Purebloods), however, found themselves drawn to _**Davies' Decoratives**_. Even though Christmas had passed, some students had family members with birthdays--or parents who were celebrating their anniversaries--early in the year. One such student lagged a little behind her classmates.

Even from the road, Hermione Granger had spied a small, beautiful clock, displayed in the shop's window, that would fit nicely in her parents' bedroom. She stood, admiring it, for a couple of minutes before stepping inside. The sounds of excited teenagers made her oblivious to the red glow that accompanied her entrance.

A glance at the price tag relaxed Hermione even more: She could easily afford the clock, and have enough left over for some Butterbeer later. Sensing the shopkeeper, she looked up. "Excuse me," she said, "I'd like to buy this clock for my parents."

Wilton Davies (as Draco knew him) had been watching the students enter, and he knew immediately that this was the Muggleborn who'd dared cross his threshold. Wise enough not to cause a scene, though, he began silkily, "I'm very sorry, Miss, but that item is for display only; I'm afraid that one's on back order."

Before Hermione could protest, a **"CRASH!"** was heard a few aisles over. "Not my plants...again!" Davies moaned, rushing over to chase out the students for messing up his store. The crash also jolted Hermione's recollection of Draco's words before leaving Hogwarts, and she decided that discretion would be the better part of valor; she left the shop, empty-handed.

Unseen by Hermione, a couple of classmates were conferring. _"You're **sure** about that name?"_ whispered the first.

When the second student nodded, his friend spoke again. _"You take that to Longbottom, then; I'll finish up in here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _HMM...I wonder...? You don't suppose...?_


	6. "Time"-ly Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Paper (er, Parchment) Trail time...and a big surprise for someone!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._

"In the new shop, you say?"

"Yep. Goyle and I looked at that book you lent Professor Sprout--the one you got, as a Christmas present from your Gran--and thought we remembered the name of that 'magnetic' plant."

Vincent Crabbe was referring to a plant whose wood had been made to look like fake Firebolt broomsticks...broomsticks that had become attracted to each other during a Christmas Eve Quidditch demonstration that had gone awry, when a number of students had nearly crashed into each other in mid-air.

"Yeah...that's **_definitely_** the same plant," Neville confirmed, reading the parchment containing Goyle's hastily-written words. "Let's find Professor McGonagall, and ask her how she wants to handle this." The two 5th-Years left, in seach of the Deputy Headmistress...while yet _another_ 5th-Year slipped onto the bus, with a wrapped package....

**~~~~~**

As expected, McGonagall was alarmed at the revelation; at the same time, she didn't want to cause any commotion among the Hogsmeade shoppers. "I'll send my owl to the Headmaster--it's a good thing I brought her today--and ask him to call a meeting, with the House Heads and Madam Hooch, when we return to school," she said quietly to the boys. "You're certain Davies didn't see you?" she asked Crabbe.

"No, Ma'am," the Slytherin replied. "Someone knocked over another plant near us, and Mr. Davies had to go clean **that** up...so I got out of there, and came looking for Longbottom."

Message attached, the owl was quickly dispatched. "Excellent, you two," she congratulated the boys. McGonagall had a sneaking suspicion that Hogsmeade would have one less shop when she brought the next group of students.

**~~~~~**

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I **had** to try; it would have looked so nice at home," Hermione was apologizing to Professor McGonagall, as the last of the Hogwarts students boarded the bus back to school.

"I'm sorry, too, Miss Granger...but perhaps, next time, you'll listen to _**everything**_ Mr. Malfoy is saying," McGonagall half-teased her young Prefect.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hermione quietly conceded, blushing, as she boarded the bus.

As she approached her seat, Hermione heard snickers from many of her classmates...especially some of the Gryffindors. The snickers became louder as Hermione started to sit down...but found she couldn't, because of a package in her seat!

She whispered, _"It **can't** be...!"_ as she unwrapped the box...which contained the very clock she'd been admiring earlier!

At her gasp of amazement, the entire bus erupted in laughter. _"Who...?"_ she began, scanning her classmates. "Ronald...?" she asked, as her eyes landed on the red-headed Pureblood.

Still laughing, Ron Weasley shook his head, _"No"_.

"Guess again!" smirked Harry.

Hermione again surveyed the passengers, noticing two pairs of eyes--no, _three_ \--focused on the Hogsmeade shops, instead of on her. **_"No way...!"_** she said in disbelief, as she faced her House Head for confirmation.

McGonagall's shoulders were still shaking in laughter as she nodded that, yes, Hermione's present had indeed been provided by the Slytherins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** _Well...did you amateur detectives guess correctly?_ **:-)**


	7. Back at School (Conclusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The title says it all: Just wrapping it up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** _See Chapter 1._
> 
>  **A/N:** _I couldn't resist a little "fluff" at the end!_ **:-D**

"Mr. Malfoy said **_WHAT_**?"

Professor Snape's tone was one of disbelief, mixed with laughter, after McGonagall had related the events from the trip to Hogsmeade. He knew that Malfoy and Company (Crabbe and Goyle) had been much nicer to their non-Pureblood classmates since Christmas (or, at least non-vitriolic, when among other Slytherins), but he was flabbergasted that Draco would show such concern for his fellow students.

"It's not just what he **said** , Severus, but what he **_didn't_** say," replied Minerva, as proudly as if she'd been bragging about one of her "lion cubs".

"I hope that means what I **_think_** it does," said Dumbledore, as the emergency Staff Meeting neared a close.

"It does, indeed, Albus: Mr. Malfoy actually caught and corrected himself, and used the term 'Muggleborn', instead of...the other term."

"Well, that was certainly worthy of the points for Slytherin," remarked new Potions Mistress Brianne Brewster, who'd replaced Snape, when he was given the Defense Against the Dark Arts position back in September.

"And  _I'm_ glad to hear that the **_other_** students earned some points for keeping their tempers in check," remarked Professor Flitwick; Professor Sprout nodded her agreement.

"And you were correct in deducing that the plant in question was, in fact, used to manufacture fake 'Firebolts', which were then sent to Diagon Alley, for us to use during the Christmas holidays," Dumbledore said. "Rest assured, though, that while Mr. Davies will bear the brunt of the punishment, we'll also make certain that **_all_** of the shops in Diagon Alley take care in inspecting merchandise before putting it on the shelves."

Madam Hooch breathed a sigh of relief at that, before saying, "Well, if we ever need to start a Detective Agency at Hogwarts, I think we know where we need to start recruiting!"

***** THE END *****


End file.
